


Death Macabre

by sareena_a123



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Minor Violence, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sareena_a123/pseuds/sareena_a123
Summary: Dance of the Devil.A soulless living.A breathing dead.The journey across the light.A blindless joy.A petrifying darkness.The dance of the dead to the living.
Relationships: Human/Orc
Kudos: 1





	Death Macabre

Living in the shadows of life has always been painful but the dance of macabre keeps me alive. The shallow breaths and the slickness of skin is a living proof that death exists. Just how strong is the pull? Just until how long will I survive? Just how long will death crave me? Just how long can i avoid death? Just how long till we tango?


End file.
